Home Sweet Home
by RobynMychael
Summary: The boys have been released from camp but want to stay together. With Zig-zag's dad being an FBI agent he is more than a little nervous to go home. He is excited to see his little sister again though. But what kind of secrets is she hiding from him? What happened to her? Will the d-tent boys be able to gain her trust? And what happens when squid get feelings for Zig-zag's sister?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Holes Fanfic and only the second fanfiction story I have ever wrote. I appreciate reviews but please don't be too harsh. I do not own holes or criminal minds. I only own my OC's**

"Man I can't wait to get out of here and be home." X-ray said. We just found out that the camp was getting closed down and we would be getting to go home. "What about you Zig-zag? You ready to be home?

"Uh, yea. I guess it would be nice to be home." I answered. Honestly I was worried about going home. How would my dad act? I knew he had to be disappointed in me. He used to be in the British SAS (Special Air Service) where he was an expert sniper and then we moved to America and now he is in the FBI. My sister and I are his pride and joy. Well, probably just my sister now. I doubt he is happy with what I have done.

"Man you and Squid both look more nervous than happy." Armpit stated.

"Well my home life wasn't exactly great." Squid spat back at Armpit.

"I am just worried about my dad. He enforces the law and well, I broke it." I replied.

"Your dad is a cop?" Magnet asked.

"Nah, FBI." I replied.

"Wow. Your dad is in the FBI. Yet, you are so paranoid about the U.S. government." X-ray gaped. I just shrugged in response.

"Look guys we should all stay together. Hang out or some shit." Armpit changed the subject.

"I agree. We should all visit each other and shit. Like stay together." Magnet added. We all agreed.

"Yea. I am interested in meeting Zig-zag's family now." X-ray concluded.

"Yea well none of you are meeting mine. All I got is a drunk mom. I don't even really want to go back to her."

"It will be a little while before you meet my family. My dad and sister are on vacation right now. We used to go to London once a year around this time for a week or so. Won't be back until the end of the month." I told them.

We decided to all go together and visit each other's families. It was great. I loved meeting the families of the gang but we did never go see Squid's family. Caveman and Zero were living it large now. We spent the most time with them since they practically lived in mansions and had a big pool. It was time to go see my family. I was so worried. Not only was I worried about what my dad would have to say but I gave them no head's up that the gang was coming with me. Also how much has my sister changed. And with my dad being FBI, I couldn't help but wonder how many cameras were hidden in the house now.

Jasmine's POV

I wondered when I would see RIcky again. I knew the camp was shut down for a little over a month but he still hasn't come home. Dad was gonna give it a few more days and then go out and try to find him. We used to be so close, then his paranoia set in. We were pretty close but I could tell he was changing. Then bam, he set a classroom on fire. He was sent to camp Green Lake then. I tried to write him but he told me not too, said the government was probably reading them.

I got up off my bed and nearly tripped over the bag on the ground. We had been home from London for over a week and I still hadn't unpacked. I grabbed my gymnastics bag out of the closet and packed it up with what I would need for the meet this afternoon. I pulled on a tank top and some sweats and then pulled my auburn hair up into a ponytail and slipped on some tennis shoes. I walked down the hallway to an old closet and pulled out a baseball bat and a two baseball. As I was headed towards the backdoor I tapped the bat on the wall twice. Suddenly the quiet, peaceful house became loud and I heard the paws of our dogs running through the house. I opened the back door and watched as the three dogs flew out the door. We had a great dane, husky, and pit bull. The great dane, named Scooby, was four years old, the Pit bull named diesel was three, and the husky named scooper was two. We got scooper right after RIcky got sent away. I guess dad thought it would help. That is how my family copes, we get pets.

I went into our backyard with them and started hitting baseballs for them to chase. I hit one and it went up to the front yard. All three dogs went after it and once they got into the front yard turned from the direction of the ball and went towards the porch, barking. They never run off.

"Hey! The ball went straight boys" I shouted as I walked to the front yard. I saw the dogs jumping and barking at a group of boys standing in the front yard. The boy in the front of the group looked a lot like Ricky.

"See ya got a new one." He said awkwardly.

"Ricky?" Was all I could say.

"Hey sis." I ran to RIcky and leapt into his arm. I felt his arms wrap around me tightly. "I missed you" I heard him whisper.

"You guys are just too cute, but uh, are your dogs gonna eat us?" A boy with glasses asked.

"Hey! Boys! Calm down!" I said sternly. Scooby and Diesel quickly realized who Ricky was and scooper realized that he was okay. "These are Ricky's friends. Be nice boys."

"You talk to them like they are kids." the short kid of the group said quietly.

"More like younger siblings." I laughed. "They are smart animals. Respect them and they respect you."

"Well Zig-zag, are you gonna introduce us?" The kid with glasses asked. Who the hell was Zig-zag?

"RIght. This is my little sister Jasmine. Jasmine, these are the boys that were in my tent at camp. We became pretty close. There's X-ray, Armpit, Magnet, Squid, Caveman, and Zero." RIcky went down the line introducing the boys. "My nickname was Zig-zag."

"Well it isn't hard to guess why." I stated looking up at his crazy hair.

"Hey man, Your little sister don't look so little to me." Magnet said with a flirty look.

"Don't even think about it." Ricky growled at him.

"Oh shit!" I looked down at my phone seeing it was already two in the afternoon. "I'm gonna be late"

"For what?" Ricky asked

"Gymnastics meet. Dad was gonna take me but I doubt he is even in town yet. Dogs, get in the house" I lead them into the house and then shut the door. "You guys can chill here if you want."

"I wanna see you compete." RIcky said and all the boys agreed quickly.

"Ok, well we are walking there." I locked the door and lead the group of guys down the street. We were halfway there and I realized that I would get there just in time. I knew I was cutting it close but I didn't want to seem rude by telling the guys to hurry up. I let my hair out of it's ponytail, ran my fingers through it and started gathering it up to make a bun.

"Dang girl! Where'd ya get that scar from?" I heard magnet ask. I knew exactly what scar he was talking about. I have a big one on the back of head going down to neck. My hair normally hides it pretty well. I finished putting my hair up quickly so it was a low side bun that perfectly covered the part of the scar that sticks out.

"Oh, I smacked my head on a wooden crate when I was little. The top of a old nail caught me and gave me a deep cut." I replied simply. I told the lie so many times it felt like the truth now. It basically was.

As I predicted I got to the meet just in time to change and head out with my team.

Zig-zag's POV

We sat down at the top of bleachers to watch my sister compete. She has gotten a lot better since I last watched her.

"Hey man. You okay?" Squid asked looking at me.

"Yea, just thinking." I replied and saw Squid still watching me. "I used to walk her here almost everyday for her to practice. Ever since she was four she wanted to do dance and gymnastics. Our mom put her in tumbling the day Jasmine said she wanted to be a gymnast. When we moved here she was just eight. We never let her go anywhere alone. I took her to dance, gymnastics, and school everyday. She was always a good gymnast but now she is amazing. What else have I missed?"

"Don't focus on what you missed. Think of what you can be a part of now. She wants you in her life man." Squid told me. We looked up to see Jasmine standing on the side waiting for her turn to do her balance beam routine. She waved at me and in return got a wave from all of the D-tent boys.

I watched her stand there shifting her balance and looking around the room with a smile on her face. She never could stand still. I knew having all these people looking towards her was making her uneasy. She hated being the center of attention yet loved performing. I saw the smile on her face flutter and as much as she tried to hide it, I could tell something was bothering her. She saw something and it made her unsettled. I scanned the room trying to see what it was. I looked towards the entrance and that is when I saw him.

"You have to be fucking kidding me?" I muttered. I tried to hide my anger and I could feel myself almost shaking.

"What is it Zig?" X-ray asked. I looked up from my feet to see all the D-tent boys staring at me.

"Nothing." I replied through clenched teeth. They all gave me a look that told me they knew better than that. "The guy with black hair that just walked in is Jasmine's ex-boyfriend."

"What'd he do?" Armpit asked.

"He treated my sister like complete shit. I found him threatening her one day. I would've beat the shit out of him but my dad stopped me."

"Damn. Well don't worry man. We won't let him come near her again." Magnet replied.

We watched the rest of the meet, cheering Jasmine on. She has improved a lot since I last saw her compete. She now is an all around competitor and can do a lot more tricks. She got first place on both the uneven bars and on the floor, she got second on Beam and didn't place on vault. We went to go find her after the meet when I got my second shock of the day. I saw Jasmine hugging our dad and the rest of his FBI team was with him. Part of me debated running but I knew that would be stupid. I walked up to them with the boys following me.

"Ricky?" I heard Prophet gasp. Prophet was our uncle. He was our mom's brother and part of the reason dad decided to move us to America. Prophet was here and wanted to help take care of us.

"Uh, hey guys." I replied shyly. Next thing I knew my dad was right in front of me wrapping his arms around me.

"I missed you son. I was so worried about you." My dad whispered to me.

"Your dad was about to send out a search team for you." I heard Cooper say. The FBI team was kind of like a family to us, even though I still don't trust the government.

"I went to visit the families of my friends with them. These are the boys from my tent at camp. They kinda became like family." I told them and introduced all the boys to the team.

"We take care of each other." Caveman said.

"And I keep them out of trouble." X-ray told them.

"Well, I am glad you made some friends, Ricky." My dad, Mick, said. "They are more than welcome to stay with us."

"Wow mick. Seven teenage boys. Have fun with that." Gina said patting my dad's shoulder, then ruffling my hair. "Missed ya kid." Everyone started clearing out and that left Jasmine, My dad and the boys. We started to walk back to the house in the cool night air.


	2. Chapter 2

Chap. 2

Jasmine's POV

It was so nice having my brother back. Maybe things could be normal again. Although having seven boys here, it was a little crowded. X-Ray, Magnet, and Armpit were all in my brother's room, Ricky was sleeping in my room, Squid was on the loveseat in the living room, and Caveman and Zero were sharing the couch. Dad said that we would clean up the basement and rearrange it so the boys could use it. It was kind of a room for everything. We had a TV down there, couch, some bean bags, but also stuff for me to practice gymnastics on. It was nine in the morning when I woke up. I slipped out of bed carefully and put on some sweats and a zip-up hoodie and grabbed my tennis shoes and my ipod. I went to the spare hallway to grab a leash. I always went on a run in the morning and normally took at least one dog with me. Today it was Scooby's turn. I slipped out onto the porch with Scooby and sat on the steps to put my shoes on. I looked to see Scooby laying in the yard.

"There is no way you can be more tired than me Scooby. I was up late hanging out and then had to sleep with the bed hog that is my brother." I lectured my dog.

"Always thought Zig-zag looked like he would be a bed hog." I heard a southern accent say and turned to see Squid standing there.

"You scared me. I didn't expect to see you up." I replied.

"Yea. Sun was in my eyes, decided to come outside for some air."

"Oh well, I am about to go for a jog, if ya wanna join."

"Your brother might freak out if he notices both of us gone so I think I will stay here. Maybe try to get some sleep."

"Well if the sun bothers you, You can use my room. Not too bright in there." I said putting scooby on a leash ready to go jogging. "And that is a terrible excuse. Be honest, you don't think you could keep up" With that I left for my jog.

Squid's POV

Was that girl serious? I could totally keep up with her. I am in great shape, digging holes daily will do that to you. I stayed outside for a little while longer before heading inside. I went to Jasmine's room and tried to lay down but that lasted about twenty minutes because, well Zig-zag is a bed hog. I laid on the floor and passed out, when I woke up it was only ten thirty in the morning. I went out to the living room to see most the guys were waking up . Within fifteen minutes all of us were out in the living sitting around watching morning cartoons.

"Cartoons have got worse since we were little." Armpit commented.

"You got that right." Magnet agreed.

Suddenly we heard a large crash downstairs along with a high pitched yelp and the yelp of a dog.

"What the hell was that?" I asked rising to my feet.

"No clue." Zig-zag said rushing to the stairs. We followed him down to the basement to find Jasmine laying in the middle of a mess of boxes that were next to what I am guessing was her practice balance beam.

"You okay love?" I saw Mick going up to help his daughter who nodded in response to his question. "Maybe you should wait to practice till I get done rearranging."

"Yea, I'm okay dad. Ankle just hurts a little bit and my butt. Sorry. I guess I lost my balance."

"It's okay. Just go upstairs and relax. You don't need to practice so much anyways dear. You'll wear yourself out."

"Ok daddy." Jasmine turned and started up the stairs looking a little hurt.

"Do you want any help dad?" Zig-zag asked

"Sure, that'd be nice. Thank you." Mick answered.

"Alright boys. Let's help get this place rearranged." X-ray said. He just loves being in charge of people. It took a couple hours but we finally had the basement how Mick wanted it. I gotta say having the stuff moved around made a lot of room down here. We just had to finish stacking the boxes in an old, small storage room when Mick got a call from work.

"RIcky, I got to go into work. It is just a small case outside the city so I won't be far or gone long. At the most two or three days. Hopefully I will be back before then. Jasmine had some plans for stuff going on that I told her she could go. Not that anyone need to be in charge but since you are the older brother you are technically in charge. I will be back as soon as possible." Mick informed us. Zig-zag followed his dad upstairs to say goodbye and tell Jasmine and then came back down to help finish moving things.

We took about half an hour to finish things up and to put a few of our own little touches on it. The basement was a lot bigger than I expected. There was the main, open area of the basement which was quite large, a pretty small storage room, and also two unused rooms in the back of the basement. Zig-zag told me that his dad always meant to do something with them but never got to it. He thought about maybe making a home office, a weight room, or maybe move the gymnastics things into a room. He never did anything with them though. We decided to head back upstairs to relax. I got to the top of the stairs to find Jasmine sitting on the loveseat with another girl who had wild curly blonde hair.

"Oh my gosh! Jazzy! You have so many guys in your house!" The girl exclaimed.

"Madeline, I just told you about the fact that my brother was back and brought friends." Jasmine said blushing slightly.

"Some of them are really cute! Are you dating one?!"

"Mads! Keep your voice down! They are right there. And no if I was I would have told you."

"Are they coming tonight?" The blondie, Madeline, almost whispered. First quiet thing she said since we got upstairs.

"Are you crazy?! No!" Jasmine looked shocked. "How would Brittany react?!"

"Really? No invites for them?"

"I barely even want to go Mads."

"What's going on tonight?" I heard Zig-zag ask.

"Just some gymnastics party. The team captain is throwing it. Says we have to be there." Jasmine answered.

"Yea otherwise there will be hell to pay. And no one knows hell like brittany." Madeline added.

"I think we know hell better than anyone." Magnet said.

"Yea, well no one knows hell like the spawn of satan does." Madeline countered.

"And her choice of torture is parties?" Armpit asked.

"They can be torturous. She can do worse though." Jasmine stated.

"Yea. She also gets to decide how you will look for the party. This time it is a costume party. Jazzy here will be princess jasmine and I will be her tiger Rajah. She even picked exactly what costumes to wear." Madeline told us. "Speaking of which we need to start getting ready." Madeline hopped up a skipped back to Jasmine's room.

"Jazzy?" Armpit asked teasingly.

"Uh yea" Jasmine said quickly, looking shy then quickly heading to her room.

"Anyone else think she seemed really awkward right then?" I ask.

"She is always a little bit awkward in my opinion." Caveman answered.

"Jazzy is the nickname I gave her when we were kids. I would call her Jazzy which got shortened to Jazz as she got older. Never heard anyone else use it though. Except maybe my dad or some of the FBI team. They rarely use it though and I have only heard my dad use it maybe once or twice since our mom died. After I first called her Jazzy, it became out mom's favorite thing to call her." Zig-zag explained.


	3. Chapter 3

Chap. 3

Jasmine's POV

We were finally almost finished getting ready for the party. We looked kinda like hookers in my opinion. Madeline was wearing a short, furry tiger dress with a hat that had a tiger face, tiger fur cuffs on her wrist, and tiger fur boots with white fish net coming up her legs. I never knew a tiger could be so sexy. Then there was my costume. I felt so uncomfortable in it. I had on a light blue halter bra top with a blue gem on it and gold details, light blue spandex underwear type bottoms with see through material going over and down to my ankles with slits down the side, the same material covered my forearms with gold cuffs and then gold heels. I curled my hair and put in up into a high ponytail.

"We look like hookers. Why the hell do we have to wear these?" I asked.

"I don't know. Because Brittany wants everyone to be a hooker like here?" Madeline responded. "We should probably get going though. The party starts in fifteen minutes." Madeline started walking towards the living room.

"Yea you are probably right." I followed her into the living room. It is just my luck that all the guys were sitting in there.

"Woah chicas. Where ya going in that?" Magnet asked. "And can I come with?"

"Magnet!" Zig-zag scowled before turning to me. "Those outfits are a little...uh...much. Aren't they?"

"Trust me, if I wasn't being forced to wear this. I wouldn't be." I told my brother.

"You guys aren't walking to the party dressed like that, right?" Squid asked.

"No. My brother is getting us. He will give us a ride." Madeline informed them. "Oh! There he is." Madeline ran outside to her brother's car that was pulling up.

"Are you sure this is safe Jasmine." Zig-zag asked me. I noticed I have been using his nickname a lot more often. It fits him better than RIcky I think.

"Yea. It'll be fine." I told him.

"Okay then. Just be careful. Don't leave with any guys, especially strangers." He lectured me.

"And don't accept drinks from anyone, and don't set your drink down or take your eyes off of it. And rinse out a cup before you use it, they can lace the cups with drugs." Magnet informed me, getting a strange look from everyone in the room. "I had a life before Camp Green Lake, ya know."

"Yea, okay guys. I will be fine. See ya later." I said before running out the door to the waiting car.

We arrived at the party shortly after it was supposed to start and it was already packed in there. Madeline pulled me to the dance floor right away, which was fine with me. That was really the only thing I liked about these parties. A few hours had passed when I noticed my ex-boyfriend Marcus was here. I can't believe Brittany invited him. I hate that she is doing this to me. She wants me to date him again, says that he is perfect for me and that he is the type of guy I need. I went to the kitchen to go get a drink, hopefully she has something without alcohol. I was standing in there drinking a glass of water when he came in the kitchen.

"Hey Jasmine. Love the costume. How ironic is it that I am Aladdin." Marcus told me.

"Hey. Thanks. Yea, pretty funny." I said trying not to look anywhere but at him.

"Look I know we had a some problems but I really want to me with you."

"I'm not sure I am ready for another relationship right now."

"I really did love you Jasmine. I still do"

"You had a funny way of showing that."

"Give me another chance"

"I told you. I don't want a boyfriend right now." I down the rest of my pop and headed out to the dance floor with Madeline. After a little while I started feeling dizzy so I went to sit down in the upstairs hallway where it was a little less crowded. Everything was spinning and I couldn't see straight. Then everything went black.

Zig-zag's POV

"So what exactly kind of life did you have before Green Lake Magnet?" Armpit asked.

"Yea man. You knew a lot about how a girl should avoid getting drugged at a party." Caveman added.

"I went to a lot of parties man. Saw girls get messed up, learned a few things." Magnet told us.

"Whatever man. You were a creeper." Armpit teased. I was still looking out the window, worrying about my sister.

"She will be okay man." Squid said, trying to help my nerves.

"Yea, you are probably right." I replied. We went down to the basement and put in a movie to watch. We just finished our second movie and were debating on what to watch next, when I got a bad feeling.

"Hey man. You okay?" Magnet asked

"I just have this bad feeling. Like something bad is going to happen." I answered.

Jasmine's POV

"Jazz! Jasmine! Wake up. Please wake up." I heard a voice begging and someone shaking me. I opened my eyes to see bright green eyes in my face, I knew right away it was Madeline. I looked around to see I was outside by Brittany's pool house.

"How did I get out here? What happened?"

"I was going to ask you that same question."

"I went upstairs to sit in the hallway and then everything went black. That's the last thing I remember."

"Shit. That's not good. We should get you home. It will be like two once we get you back to your house."

"In the morning? I thought your brother was gonna get us before one?"

"I told him I would text him when we were ready. I couldn't find you. And now he won't answer. We have to walk back."

"Shit. Well let's get going." I stood up and felt pain in my thighs. "Damn my legs feel like I went for an intense run. Almost as bad as when he had to do that four mile run when Brittany got mad at us."

"That's weird girl." We started walking back to my house and made it there at about two in the morning.

"Do you just wanna stay here?" I asked my friend.

"Nah. I should get home. I am only a block away. I will be fine."

"Okay. Just be safe." I sat down on the porch steps and watched my friend head down the steps. I looked up into the stars. Marcus must have slipped something in my drink. I bet he took me out to the pool house too. But why? I doubt he did anything to me. My clothes are still on perfectly.

"Hey. You okay?" I heard a country accent ask me. I looked over to see the dirty blonde haired and brown eyed boy sitting down next to me.

"Yea, just thinking." I answered quietly. From the look he had, he didn't believe my answer but he didn't push me to talk.

"Man, you should seen the stars at Green Lake. There were at least ten times about that there are here and they were just bright. It was the best thing about the camp, and the one thing I actually kinda miss."

"Sounds beautiful. Wish I could have seen it." We sat like that for a few minutes looking at stars and he could even show me constellations and knew the names of some of the single stars. "Well, we should go inside." Squid stood up and offered me a hand. "Your brother is worried sick." He stopped in front of the door and turned to me. "I get it if something happened and you don't want to talk about. But if you do ever want to talk, I am here." He grabbed my phone from my hand and entered his number and then headed inside.

"Jasmine! You're back." my brother rushed up to me trying to hide his worry. "You texted me saying it would be between midnight and one when you got back. I tried texting you but you never answered."

"Sorry. Lost track of time. I'm gonna go shower and head to bed." I answered quickly. I was probably in the shower for an hour. I used all the hot water there was. I wish I knew what happened to me. Tomorrow was the day the team had been planning on going to the beach together. I was tempted to tell them I got sick. I got out of the shower and got dressed in some pajamas. I went to sit in the bean bag by my window and ended up falling asleep.

Squid's POV

I had the hardest time falling asleep that night. I am almost sure something happened to Jasmine. She had the same look in her eyes that I used to get when I would deny the fighting my parents did. Something happened that she is ashamed of. I want to help her but I don't know if I can without her asking for help. What if she got drugged? What if some guy took advantage of her? I would kill him. How could anyone hurt her? She was so sweet and caring. Those big green eyes are so full of compassion. She would help anyone. God those eyes, so big and green and then with those little specks of gold, they are irresistable. She is so beautiful. Woah, I did not just think that. Am I getting feelings for Jasmine? Zig-zag would be pissed. I am supposed to be his best friend. I can't have a thing for his sister. It is so hard not to though. I just have to ignore it. Or I could talk to Zig-zag about it. He trusts me though. He would be upset to find out that I am crushing on his sister, hardcore crushing She is all I can think about lately. I need to do something. I need to make a choice, ignore it or tell Zig-zag.


	4. Chapter 4

Chap. 4

Jasmine's POV

I woke up the morning in bed. I looked around to so Zig-zag in the bean bag. He must have moved me.

"Hey sleepy head. I think this is the first time you ever slept in." I heard Zig-zag say.

"I can sleep in." I retorted

"Oh I know you can. You normally don't sleep till close to noon though. I was starting to worry..."

"It is noon? Damn."

"Got plans again today?"

"The girls in gymnastics wanted to do an afternoon at the beach today."

"You love the beach. Why do you look annoyed?"

"I just get sick of doing all these things. I don't fit in a lot with the girls. There are some that I am kinda friends with and that are pretty cool, but really Madeline is my only close friend."

"Why don't you just say no?"

"Because I will be the only one who doesn't go and then Brittany will be pissed and I will be outcasted. I already do enough stuff that as it is."

"What do you mean Jazz?" That was the first time I heard him call me that since he got taken away. I missed it.

"It's nothing. I'm just not like all the other girls. They don't like that. Brittany is already pissed at me for the whole Marcus thing."

"Marcus thing? From back when I got sent to camp?"

"No. I kinda dated him again. But then dumped him again about two weeks ago. Brittany and him both say it's not official though and that I need to give him another chance. It's nothing though. I am dealing with it."

"Well I am here for you Jazzy. I got your back."

"Thanks. I got this under control though." I walked out to the living room and plopped down in a corner of the couch.

"Hey chica." Magnet greeted me

"Hey guys. Have a good morning?" I asked.

"Oh yea. So great." Armpit groaned.

"He's just mad cause I beat him at every video game we played." Squid added

"Cause you cheat man!" Armpit yelled. I listened to the boys argue for a while and soon all the guys were in one it. Except Caveman and Zero, who were packing to go home. They had some thing they had to get home for but they only lived an hour from us so they could still visit all they wanted. I was distracted from the arguement when I heard my phone go off.

_Hey J, Can't wait to see you at the beach today!_ It was a text from Marcus. Great.

_Didn't realize you were going..._ I replied.

_Of course I am going. Wanna see my favorite girl! How are you?_

_I am fine. Why do you ask?_ I was trying to ignore the whole "favorite girl" comment.

_Well you disappeared at the party. I heard Madeline found you passed out._

_Oh yea. I am fine. Just got tired._

_Good. Well look I was hoping we could talk today at the beach._

_Why?_

_I want you to be my girlfriend again. I am not giving up J._

_I'm not sure about that Marcus._

_Look, I am not taking no for an answer. Just talk to me about it._

_I don't know..._

_I am not taking no for an answer J. You WILL talk to me and WILL date me again._

_Oh...well maybe we can talk..._

_Good. See ya in a little while babe!_

Why do I give in so easily? Now I am gonna be stuck talking to Marcus which will make this even worse!

"Hey. What's up?" I heard Squid ask sitting down next to me. "You are staring at that phone pretty intensely."

"Oh, it's nothing. Just some guy."

"Oh, I see. Uh...anything I can do."

"No. It's fine." I said getting up and leaving to go to my room. I shut my door and flopped down on my bed. I heard my stomach growl, reminding me that I haven't eaten for over twelve hours. If I eat now, I might look bloated or something in my swimsuit. But if I don't eat, then maybe I will look even more thin. I plugged my ipod into some speakers and let some music play. In Too Deep by Sum 41 filled my room and I started getting ready for the beach.

_The faster we're falling,_

_We're stopping and stalling._

_We're running in circles again_

_Just as things were looking up_

_You said it wasn't good enough._

_But still We're trying one more time._

I slipped into my swimsuit which was a fifties style suit. It had normal navy blue bottoms but the top was long and covered most of the bottoms, It had red and white stripes over my chest with white halter straps and a white bow under my chest, then it was navy blue the rest of the way down with six white polka dots that looked like buttons. I loved this swimsuit. I had it for a while. A decent amount of the clothing has a fifties vibe to it, it is my decade for clothing. I think that is another thing the other girls don't like about me.

_Maybe we're just trying to hard,_

_When it's closer than it is too far._

I am just so different from these other girls. Brittany says I am out of control and don't know my place in this world. That is one reason she wants me to date Marcus, he can control me. I think they are the ones that are out of control. I don't go wild and party, getting drunk, high, and having tons of sex every weekend. Apparently that is what I am supposed to be doing though. I don't want to live like that though.

_Cause I'm in too deep, and I'm trying to keep_

_Up above in my head, instead of going under._

_Cause I'm in too deep, and I'm trying to keep_

_Up above in my head instead of going under._

_Instead of going under._

Squid's POV

I wonder what kind of guy issues Jasmine is having? What guy was texting her? And why am I jealous? I want to help her. She brushed me off so quickly though. Maybe that was her way of telling me that she has a guy already. I wanted her though, I wanted to be the guy to help her. If she had some other guy to help then why did she seem so upset. What was wrong with me? Why am I getting so jealous and upset over this girl? Shit, I really did have feelings for her. I was walking back to Zig-zag's room when I heard the music coming from Jasmine's room.

_Seems like each time_

_I'm with you I lose my mind_

_Because I am bending over backwards to relate_

_It's one thing to complain,_

_but when you're driving me insane,_

_Well then I think it's time that we took a break_

She likes Sum 41. Not many teenage girls like them. I like country but I also love rock and older music. That's it, I am telling Zig-zag about my feelings for his sister. I walked up to his door and knocked before walking in. I saw him sitting at a desk by his window, glaring outside.

"Hey man, can we talk?" I asked.

"Yea, what about?"

"Uh, well...Jasmine."

"So you have noticed too? Has she talked to you about it?"

"Um...about what?"

"The fact that every time she has to do something with her gymnastics team she looks worried and nervous. And now I think she has been talking to her ex-boyfriend and debating dating him again."

"Oh wow. No, she hasn't said anything. Is this the ex-boyfriend that you hate?"

"Yep. I guess they dated again while I was away. They broke up two weeks ago but he keeps trying to get back with her."

"If he treated her so badly, why would she want to date him again?"

"That's what I can't figure out."

"Zig-zag, there's something I should tell ya man."

"What is it?"

"I uh...I have feeling for your sister."

"What?"

"Yea, I think I'm crushing pretty hard for Jasmine."

"She is almost two years younger than you man! She is my little sister!"

"I know man. I'm sorry. But, I can't help my feelings. Just thought I should tell you."

"I'm just not sure how I feel about the idea of you going after my sister."

"I'm not gonna chase after her if that's what you think. But if she starts it and acts like she has feelings for me...it might be worth a shot."

"I guess we'll just cross that bridge when we get to it." We left his room and went outside to their front yard with the rest of the guys. Caveman and Zero just got picked up but said they would visit again soon. I bet it would be nice to live an hour from here. I lived a few states from here, if I am even welcome home. My mom probably even forgot I ever lived with her.

"Yo man, I was talking to my mom today. Said that about a month ago they started planning on moving to this town. Just found a house they liked online last night. Looks like I will be living near here." Armpit told us all.

"No way man! My parents just closed on a house about twenty minutes from here." Magnet exclaimed.

"My mom always wanted to live in Virginia. Maybe I will have to convince her to move here. Then we can all be together." X-ray said.

"Squid is from Texas though man. When you going back?" Magnet asked.

"No clue. Really don't want to go back at all." I told them all

"Maybe I could talk to my dad and you could stay here. We have room..." Zig-zag said.

"You sure man?" I asked.

"Positive." Zig-zag replied. Just then Jasmine came out of the house looking ready for the beach. She had on a blue strapless dress but you could see the swimsuit straps go up around her neck, she had a navy blue bag, flip-flops on, and her hair up in a bun. "Hey sis. All ready to go?"

"Yep. Ready for a fun day at the beach." Jasmine said looking bummed.

"Hey girl, why don't you ever wear your hair down?" Magnet asked.

"Don't like it down." She answered simply. Right then a white convertible with a blonde girl driving and clones with in the front and back pulled up.

"Get in bitch. Got places to be." The blonde ordered.

"Well, that's Brittany. Gotta go." Jasmine ran up and got in the car, which sped off.

"Did she really just listen to that girl who was calling her a bitch?" X-ray asked.

"That girl is the one who seems like the bitch." I replied.


	5. Chapter 5

Chap. 5

Jasmine's POV

We had been at the beach for two hours and I was walking along the beach when I ran into Marcus.

"Hey babe. What have you been up to?" he asked.

"Stop calling me babe. And it's the beach so I was out swimming and that type of stuff." I replied.

"No reason to be snotty. And why can't I call you babe? You are my babe."

"If I remember right, we broke up."

"And if I remember right, I told you that you would be mine again." I can't believe he is doing this. I turned around to go the other way but he came after me again. "Look, I'm sorry. Just let me buy you a drink or some food and we can talk."

"If is do will you back off."

"Yea, just give me this chance."

"Fine." I followed him to drink bar and I order a fruit smoothie.

"Look I know we have had our rough times but I really want you in my life. We fight and have problems but we always get back together. We are meant to be together."

"Maybe the constant fighting is a sign we shouldn't be together. I want a guy who doesn't try to change me and that is nice to me. You aren't good to me."

"I am trying to change for you. Please J." I was starting to feel a little dizzy. Kind of like when at the party but not quite as bad. I looked out towards the beach and saw that it the sun was starting to set. "Come on, let's go for a walk. Brittany is having a bonfire a little ways down the beach."

"Um, ok sure." I stumbled a little when I got up which caused him to grab me and put his arm around me.

"You okay babe? Don't worry I will help keep you balanced."

"Oh yea, just feel a little dizzy."

"Here take this. It will help." Marcus held out a small white pill.

"I don't know. I think I will be fine."

"Just take it," Marcus growled at me.

"Okay fine!" I took the small white pill. Within fifteen minutes I began to feel even more unlike myself. Things were spinning and everything seemed so surreal. Suddenly it began hard to move because it felt like everything was spinning and moving around me on it's own. "Woah, I need to sit for a minute."

"That it fine babe." He helped me sat down and looked at me. It looked like he was smiling but then his smile began to take up his whole face and his head turned a strange way. "Bet you are wondering what is going on right now?" I nodded in response, at least I think I nodded. "See I slipped a small amount of ketamine in your smoothie. I was gonna put more in but then you turned back towards me and I didn't get another chance. Ketamine is often used as a date rape drug because the effects make it hard to move around. I wasn't sure if it was enough though, so I gave you some ecstasy. Now you are experiencing the effects of both of them together."

"W...why?" I tried asking. Talking was becoming hard, it felt like I could barely control my body.

"Because I want you J. I have dated you on and off for almost three years and I still haven't gotten anything from you. You don't put out but see I really want you. So I am just going to take you." I saw him coming closer to me and felt him pushing me down into the sand. I felt my dress get pulled off of me. He grabbed my hair and pulled it out of the bun. I tried to fight him off but I couldn't seem to hit him or if I did it barely affected him. I felt him pressing into me and kissing me sloppily. I felt him pulling at my bottoms, starting to remove them.

"Marcus please don't do this. I will be your girlfriend." I attempted to say. I think it came out a little wrong though.

"Haha. You are so cute when you are drugged. I will do this and you will belong to me. I will make sure that is known." I felt a sharp pain on waist then felt warm liquid. "Perfect, now you belong to me. Ya know, I was the one you drugged you at the party. I was gonna rape you then but I couldn't get away from all the people. I did have a little fun with you though. Now, I get to have your virginity, finally."

Squid's POV

I had a bad feeling. I tried to just brush it off though. We were outside playing basketball in the driveway when I heard my phone go off. I saw that it was a text from jasmine.

Squd, hel me can ove. rugged each. arcus. What was she trying to say? This text made no sense.

Jasmine, You okay? I don't know what you were trying to say. I replied. Maybe I should just go down to the beach and see if she is okay. That would be the best thing to do. But what if she is just drinking and tried to text me. I don't want to make a scene. I went back to the game but then twenty minutes later my phone started ringing. I was Jasmine again.

"Hey. What's up?" I answered

"Squid? Jasmine needs help. Something happened to her." I heard a familiar voice that sounded very panicked.

"Madeline? Calm down. What's going on?"

"I found Jasmine alone on the beach. I think she was drugged. Maybe attacked. Um...by Marcus."

"On my way." I hung up and turned to the guys. "That was madeline. She said she found Jasmine alone on the beach and drugged. Thinks she got attacked by Marcus."

"That prick! Let's go. We will use my dad's truck. He would understand." Zig-zag said. We all hopped in the truck and took off for the beach. It took about twenty minutes but finally we found the spot. We ran up to the beach and saw the outline of Madeline holding Jasmine on the beach. Jasmine didn't look like she was attacked. She had her dress on over her swimsuit and her hair down in a ponytail. Jasmine looked like she was semi-conscious

"Madeline! What happened?" Zig-zag asked running up. I saw the girls exchange a quick glance.

"I got a strange phone call from her so I came to look for her. I found her passed out here on the beach. She started coughing really bad and I helped her through it and she began to wake up but talked about everything spinning and nothing made sense." Madeline explained.

"You said you though she got attacked by Marcus?" X-ray asked.

"Oh right...well I mean who else would drug her and she does have a few bruises." Madeline answered but looked a little worried answering. Zig-zag scooped up Jasmine and started walking towards the truck with the guys following.

"Madeline. What really happened?" I asked when it was just us.

"I told you guys what happened." she answered quickly.

"I can tell you are lying. Jasmine didn't want you telling us did she?"

"She was bawling. She begged me to keep it a secret. I told her we should tell her brother and her dad but she said no. She is too ashamed."

"Tell me what happened?"

"I can't. I made a promise. But she never said I couldn't talk about the phone call. I answered it and it was like a butt call, ya know? Jasmine was bawling and trying to scream I could tell. I heard Marcus's voice saying how much fun he was having. That is all I can say without giving it away. You have to talk to her if you want to know."

"Okay, thanks. Come on let's go."

"Wait, there is something else. It doesn't have to do with tonight but it is harmful to her. She is going on an uh...extreme diet."

"Okay. Thank you Madeline."


	6. Chapter 6

Jasmine's POV

I woke up with a terrible headache and it felt nearly impossible to open my eyes. I tried but they felt so heavy.

"Jazz? You awake?' I heard Madeline's voice ask.

"Mads?" I asked.

"Yea, it's me. God, you scared me Jazz."

"I was scared too. Did you tell the boys?"

"No. I kept it a secret for you. I got you cleaned up before the showed up. You should tell them though. They could help."

"Yea, tell my big brother and his delinquent friends that Marcus attacked me. Don't see how that could go bad. Who knows what they'd do. They could kill him. My brother would want to."

"Go to the police. Get the law involved. Tell your dad."

"Then there would have to be a trial, the press would find out, and then the whole town would know. I would forever be known as the girl that got raped by Marcus."

"Fine. Squid knows I was lying though. Look I'm sorry but I gotta go. I'm supposed to go to a family reunion today."

"Okay, See ya later." I watched her leave the room and dropped my head back onto my pillow. How could I let this happen to myself? I never should have trusted marcus enough to get a drink with him. How could I be so stupid?

"Hey Jazzy. How ya feeling?" I heard Zig-zag asked and looked over to see him walking in my room.

"Hey. I feel better." I answered quietly.

"What happened?" He asked coming and sitting on my bed next to me.

"I got slipped some ketamine and ecstasy. I think it might have been Marcus. I don't know what happened."

"You don't remember at all?"

"No, I'm sorry." I felt so bad lying to him but I was too scared and ashamed to tell him the truth.

"Okay sis." He wrapped his arms around me and pulled into a hug. "I love you."

"I love you too." I whispered back, trying to force down the tears.

"I promise I won't let this happen to you ever again. Dad called, said he would be home in the morning. I'm gonna run out to the store to grab a few thing. Want anything?"

"Nah, thanks though." He gave me one last squeeze before heading out the door. I laid there in bed thinking about what had happened. I remembered it all. I push my sweat pants down some and looked my waist. So that was the sharp pain I felt there, Marcus had cut me. I saw the words "Property of Marcus" cut into my waist. I could feel the hot tears flowing down my face as the memories came back.

"Hey. You alright?" I heard squid ask. I wiped my tear stained face and looked up at him standing in my doorway.

"Yea. I am fine." I answered.

"I'm not stupid ya know." Squid walked into my room and sat on the foot of my bed. "There is obviously something wrong."

"Then why'd you ask?"

"Trying to polite I guess." Squid shrugged. "Why are you lying to us?"

"Excuse me?" I watched as Squid cringed slightly. So Madeline was right, Squid was on to us.

"Please don't say those two words again. I heard enough of that while at camp." Squid explained. "I can tell that Madeline was lying. When she called for help she sounded terrified and like she found a body. Then we get there and she says it was because she thinks you drugged by Marcus. It doesn't add up Jasmine."

"I don't know what you are talking about."

"Look I get it if it is something you are ashamed of. But bottling it up won't do you any good."

"Yea. What do you know about it."

"More than you think. Everyone of us boys has a past and not all of them are pretty. Mine is one of them."

"Really?"

"Yes. I understand what it is like to have something happen to you that you are ashamed of. You can trust me Jasmine. All I want is to help you, that is all every one of us wants."

"I know you want to help. But...I don't quite trust how you all will react. I'm afraid my brother will do something drastic, like go after him."

"Is it something that would make him want to do something drastic?"

"You have no idea." I looked down into my lap and I could feel like tears coming again.

"Hey, it's ok." Squid scooted over so he was next to me and put his arm around me. "Everything will be fine."

"No they won't. There is nothing that can be done. I can't be helped."

"Why do ya say that?"

"If I tell you guys, you'll probably go after him and that could land you all in a police station again. If I go to the cops, the media will find out and everyone will know. I don't want people to know about this. I may not have had the best life but I was happy with what I had. I dumped Marcus and this time I was determined not to go back to him, And then my brother comes home and he brings all of you guys with him. Things were going really well, and then I went to that stupid party."

"What happened at the party?"

"I...I was drugged. Marcus told me he did it. Said he planned to rape me but couldn't get me away from all the people."

"That asshole. He drugged you?!"

"Yes." I muttered looking up at him with big eyes. It wasn't hard to see how pissed he was, and it worried me a little. After looking down at me he seemed to relax some. "Jasmine, you can't let him get away with what he is doing. What did he do to you at the beach?" I looked into my lap again. I couldn't tell him, it was too shameful. He would forever think of me as something damaged.

"I can't. I don't want people looking at me like I am damaged. And I don't want my brother doing something that will land him in jail."

"I will never think of you as damaged, none of us will. Looking back at my past, people could tell me that I was damaged, hell people have told me that. I am not the only one either, many of us boys have been called damaged and other things too. I would never give you that kind of label. Listen, I want to help but I can't if you don't trust me."

"Why were you called damaged?"

"If I tell you, will you tell me what happened?"

"Can I have some time?"

"Of course. I won't force you to tell me. I just really hope you do." Squid got up from the bed and looked back at. He reached out and brushed my bangs back from my face and felt his hand linger at my cheek. "Get some rest" I watched as he walked out the door of my room. Part of me wanted to ask him to stay with me. I felt safe and comfortable with him. I loved that accent of his and those beautiful eyes. I loved his disheveled hair and his playful smile. Wait a minute, this can't be happening. Shit, I have feelings for Squid.

I laid in bed for a little longer before deciding to get up. I grabbed some clothes and went to the bathroom to take a shower. I was in there for an hour before I got out and I still don't feel clean. I can't let what happened define me or control me but it's hard to ignore. Squid and Madeline both think I should open up about it but I don't think I can. I don't want to be seen as that girl. I pulled on some baggy sweats and a tank top. I left the bathroom and walked into my dad's room. I opened his closet and pulled out one of his zip-up sweatshirt. My dad always teased me for this weird habit of mine but I knew he loved that I did it. Whenever I was missing him or felt sick I would wear one of his sweatshirts around. I loved being surrounded by his scent. It made me feel safe. I grabbed my ipod and put on the song New Divide by Linkin Park. I walked down into the living room to find it empty. I guess they decided to go to the store with my brother. I threw myself down on the loveseat, closed my eyes, and listened to my music. Soon I felt a poke in my side and I looked up to see Magnet standing over me. I plugged out my earphones to hear what he was trying to say.

"Damn Chica. I thought you had gone deaf. What are you listening to?" Magnet asked.

"Linkin Park." I answered quietly sitting up.

"And here I had you pegged as a Katy Perry type of girl." X-ray laughed.

"I like pretty much every genre." I admitted.

"So you doing okay girl?" X-ray asked, moving so he sat on the armrest and put an arm around me. I flinched slightly under his touch but tried to ignore it.

"Yea. Just a bit shoken up." I lied.

"Well If some guy touch you or hurt you tell us. We will teach him." X-ray told me.

"Thanks X. I'll keep that in mind." I told him, forcing myself to smile. In reality I wanted to throw up, curl up in a ball, and sleep forever. Scooper came running in and jumped up onto my lap and soon Diesel was joining him sitting next to me on the couch. Scooby came walking into the room and just dropped his head on my knee and stared at me with big eyes.

"Looks like they really love you." Magnet commented as he started petting Scooper.

"Well they are like family." I whispered lost in thoughts.

"They seem to want something. Do they need food?" Magnet asked me.

"They might. They probably want to go out and play. I take them outside to play everyday around this time." I informed him. "Even when I'm sick. They need the exercise." I started moving the dogs so I could get up.

"Woah chicka. Shouldn't you take it easy today?" magnet asked me.

"It's not like I'm gonna run a mile. Anyways they need their exercise." I told him.

"Look. You just lay back and relax. We will take care of the dogs." X-ray told me.

"Really?" I asked him.

"Yes. We will play ball with them and take them on a walk even." Armpit added.

"Wow. Um thanks guys." I responded, laying back on the loveseat.

"We got you babe." Armpit told me with a wink. I told the boys where I kept the stuff for the dogs and watched them all head outside. I tried to close my eyes to sleep but I just kept seeing Marcus. I turned on the TV for a show to watch but there was nothing good one. I threw my head back and just let the events of last night sink in. I pushed down the waistband of my sweats and looked at the cut I had along my waist from Marcus. This was his way of claiming me and it will work because no one will want me if they see this. I was snapped out of my thoughts when I heard something hit the floor. I looked up to see Squid standing there, mouth hanging open and eyes wide focused on the words cut into my waist, with a water bottle rolling away from him. I let go of my sweat pants and let them cover of the words. Squid slowing walked over to me and got down on his knees so he was face level with me. I could feel the tears fighting to be released.

"Jasmine...Did that happen at the beach?' Squid asked quietly.

"Yes." I whispered. I waited for Squid to freak out, to yell and threaten to kill Marcu. I looked up and I could see the anger in his eyes but I also saw something else. Something that I couldn't read.

"My dad left me when I was little. He just up and left me and my ma one day. My mom was never the same after that." Squid started. I looked up at him a little confused but just listened. "She became a drunk. I would end up having to take care of her. I'd pick her up from the bar, from jail, clean up after her, all that shit. I had started stealing so I could try to support us and take care of myself. She would get so drunk she would forget who I was. She would tell me about how disappointed she was in me and how if she would have given me up maybe my dad would've stayed. When I was thirteen she started hitting me. It was anything too terrible. I just stood there and took it. I got into a decent amount of fights so I didn't worry about trying to hide any bruises she left. Everyone looked at me different. Like I was broken or damaged. I would hear people whispering about me and talking shit about me. Everyone in that town saw me as some damaged, trouble making teen. At age fifteen I was sent to Camp Green lake and that's where I have been for the past two years." Squid finished and looked at me for a minute. I had no clue what to say about everything he just told me. "I know it like to be ashamed of something. I'm ashamed of my whole past. And I know what it like to be viewed as damaged. That is a label I would never put on anyone, especially you."

"I would never think of you as damaged." I told him quietly. "You seem like a strong person to me."

"Thanks Jasmine. Do you think you could tell me some of what happened last night? Please. I want to help you. I know he drugged you and attacked you. How far did he take it?" Squid asked me, taking my hand in his.

"He told me he was gonna make it so no one else would want me. I would finally belong to him. He cut that into my waist so everyone would know." I started and I could feel the tears running down my face. I closed my eyes and choked back a sob. I felt two hand placed on the sides of my head. The calloused hands gently wiped away my tears and pushed away my hair before landing on my shoulders. "He..he r-raped me." I stuttered out and this time I couldn't choke back the sob. Suddenly I was pulled into Squid's embrace.

"I'm here Jazz. I'm right here. He can't hurt you. I won't let him. He won't get away with this." I stayed in his arms for about ten minutes. He held me there while I cried into his chest, just letting it all out.

"What's going on?" I heard my brothers voice ask. I looked up so see him looking both ticked and worried.


End file.
